


Walk

by paranoidangel



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda's competitive about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

"Now walk." Lynda held the baby up, persisting in teaching her to walk, even though her chubby legs weren't quite straight and her feet weren't flat on the floor.

"Lynda." Spike sighed. "Babies don't walk until they're a year old, on average."

"Our daughter is not going to be average."

"But she's not even crawling yet."

"Fine." Lynda passed the baby to Spike and folded her arms. "If she's late to walk it'll be your fault."

Spike chuckled and sat the baby in his lap. "Say 'Daddy'."

"Mummy." The baby looked over at Lynda. "She's going to say 'Mummy' first."


End file.
